Artemis Fowl: The Staff Of Chaos
by Legedy11
Summary: Set after TLG. After a month of peace, Artemis and his ragtag team of friends, one of them his girlfriend, are confronted with the choice of helping a dark hero, or letting their world go to waste at the hands of the light with uncontrolled power and a grudge against the darkness. Please do not flame. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. A/H Part 1 of The Story of Us
1. Darkness Revealed

[A/N start]

Hey guys, this is my first official fanfiction so please, please, PLEASE do not send me any flames. *instinctively puts on a fire suit smuggled from E37* I will do the best that my rusty BUT articulate writing skills will allow. Constructive criticism (let's call 'em ccs) is very appreciated.

This story is set right after the Last Guardian.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in the Artemis Fowl Series, Eoin Colfer does. The only stuff I own is the plot (partly) and any OCs.

Font legend:

Regular stuff (obviously)

 _Thoughts/flashbacks/annoying inner voice/exaggeration of words_

 **Setting information**

Now, let _Artemis Fowl: the Staff of Chaos_ begin!

[A/N end]

 _As they walked across the fields, Holly pointed out areas of shared experience, hoping to jog the teen's memory._

 _"Tell me," Artemis said, his voice still weak. "How do I know you?"_

 _And so Holly began her story. "It all started in Ho Chi Minh City one summer. It was sweltering by anyone's standards. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort is something extremely important had not been at stake. Important to the plan…_

\- excerpt from _Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian_

 _Artemis Fowl and the Staff of Chaos_

Chapter 1: Darkness Revealed

 **One month after the resurrection of Artemis Fowl II**

Fowl Manor, the home of the smartest man, no, sentient being to ever walk above and below the earth's surface, perhaps the only man to do so using two bodies, and the only human with a cross-sentient-species relationship.

The sight of Holly on the steps did not surprise Artemis. She had been known to make one or two surprise visits to her human boyfriend. "Holly." He greeted her warmly with a hug. Another welcome change to Artemis since the start of their relationship. He froze when he saw a look never found before in Holly's eyes. "What is it, Holly? Is there a problem?" She responded with a quaking voice. "Open a line to Foaly immediately."

Artemis started. They usually exchanged hugs between the two of them before going to business. "Is anything wrong, love?" Artemis asked. "Arty, please, call Foaly now." She blurted out.

Less than a minute later, Foaly was on-screen in Artemis' study. He had a grin on his face. "Hello, Mud Boy." Foaly could never resist insulting the teen genius. "Foaly, explain to Arty why I made him call." "Okay, Holly. No need to be so impatient-" "FOALY! ALL LIFE ON EARTH IS IN DANGER! CUT THE CHEESE AND GET TO THE POINT!" Holly screamed at the screen.

Artemis stared at her in shock. Foaly, utterly convinced she could kill him through the video link, got on it immediately. "Artemis, an artifact important to both the People and humans has disappeared. We think it is linked to a prophecy discovered in the same laboratory as the artifact." He paused, flicking through thousands of files. "Here it goes.

'Spear of entropy, lost through time by the light, shall once again rule,

Its owner undaunted, once more shall fool,

But the light, uncontrolled, shall not keep her cool,

The darkness shall rise once more,

His power on thirteen others he shall pour,

But not before the light decides to even the score,

But not before the good chooses to cause her power to mould,

The darkness shall never be understood, being cruel, being cold,

Or so we are told.'"

Foaly finished. "It would appear the light is not on our side, according to the prophecy. Therefore…" Artemis mused, only for his sentence to be completed by Holly. "…the darkness is on our side?" "Indeed, Holly. We have a quite an intriguing challenge-" the teen was interrupted by a crash.

Butler suddenly burst into the study, only for him to drop unconscious. Behind him was a figure apparently surrounded by an aura that cancelled out any light attempting to pierce through, and Artemis deduced by the shadow that it was wearing a black-blue high-tech hoodie jacket, earphones and a cap of the same design, pre-ripped jagger pants (Artemis once told Butler that "the imbecile who designed and named this semi-dilapidated article of clothing must have been a squatter", to put it politely.), and high-cut sneakers of the same design as the hoodie, and a five-necked guitar with glowing frets.

The figure's aura powered down to reveal the scowling face of a teen, about as old as Artemis. "Tell Domovoi when he wakes up that he owes me for hitting me so hard." He glowered at the couple and the on-screen centaur. He muttered something along the lines of "Alex… staff of chaos… friggin uncontrolled powers… making regretful decisions… gah!" he finished his rant. Holly had taken this opportunity to whip out her Neutrino and blast the trespasser. The boy barely spared the charge a glance before _literally_ catching it. It reshaped into a crackling blue-black lightning bolt, and throwing it at the group. The conference screen was first to go. Foaly's face was replaced with the GIF of a crackling lighning bolt with a black centre, dark blue lining, and a blue aura. Holly jumped in front of Artemis just in time to block another bolt.

She crashed into Artemis, who in turn crashed into the wall. The only thought he had as darkness (figuratively speaking) claimed him. ' _Holly my love, I will see you in the next life.'_

Cliffie alert! I hate them too, but I won't leave you hanging on forever. I love you guys too much to do that. Please do take your time to review. I'll warn you, flames are met with the fire extinguisher of smartass-ness.


	2. Darkness And Light

[A/N start]

I'm back! Sorry for the cliffie. Expect more, though. I remain unrepentant.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in the Artemis Fowl Series, Eoin Colfer does. The only stuff I own is the plot (partly) and any OCs.

Font legend:

Regular stuff (obviously)

 _Thoughts/flashbacks/annoying inner voice/exaggeration of words_

 **Setting information**

Now, to Chapter Two of _Artemis Fowl and the Staff of Chaos_!

P.S. Watch out for any The Flash references, hehehe.

[A/N end]

 _Artemis Fowl and the Staff of Chaos_

Chapter Two: Light Unleashed

 **Fowl Manor, Artemis' study**

Artemis was literally jolted back to life with a shock. His eyes fluttered open to see the same figure who had knocked them out holding a buzz baton. "Ancient, but it works," the boy said. "What do you want?" Artemis spat at him.

"Jeez, no need to be so cutting. You're still alive, dude. And still in your study. Besides, your girlfriend's here." He gestured to the seat across the genius. If looks could kill, the boy would be dead. "Just answer his question-" Holly stopped. "Erebus, please call me Erebus." The boy introduced himself.

"Don't you think yourself a little too young to be the darkness, Erebus? And I'm suspecting that Erebus is not your real name." Artemis said cooly. "I'm much older than you think, Artemis. Besides, that didn't stop twelve-year old you from kidnapping Holly here, did it? Yes, Erebus is not my real name, but only those who knew me before I was Erebus are the ones allowed to know." The boy replies.

At the mention of Holly's kidnapping, Artemis hangs his head in shame. "Arty, it's alright. I got over that a long time ago." Said Holly, noticing Artemis' dejected state. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I have some explaining to do, among other things." Erebus coughs. "Go on." Artemis urges him. "Okay. I'm from the future. 2025, to be precise. I am the ruler of the multiverse." "Hold on a minute, lightning boy. What's the multiverse?" Holly asks. "There is an infinite number of universes out there. A universe is a group of sub-dimensions. Infinite universes means infinite possibilities. This is but one of them. All the universes out there needed a name. So I, Erebus, its creator, named it the multiverse. And I like the sound of lightning boy."

"So the theory of the multiverse is correct?" Artemis muses. "Yes, but it still has some minor flaws. Anyway, as ruler of the multiverse, I have a sceptre." "The Spear of Entropy, I'm guessing?" Holly butts in. "Yes, but that is one of its more unused names. I call it the Staff of Chaos. Sounds cooler. It has the ability to atomize anything that it touches, create power surges, it can be used as a telekinetic arrow, and it's one of many tools to my destiny as the Equalizer of Darkness." Erebus rattles on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the Equalizer of Darkness?" Holly interrupts as to prevent herself from falling asleep. "Ask more questions and I will knock you out again, Captain. The Equalizer of Darkness is a surreptitious form of mine. It has access to an unrivalled supply of power. And when fused with the power of the light, it's unstoppable. I need it because the future resurrected Opal Koboi has gathered enough black magic to rival mine. She is currently controlling my partner, Alex. She is more commonly known as the light."

"I have a question, Erebus. Does Alex know your real name?" Erebus' face darkens at the mention of his real name. "Yes, yes, she does."

' _Such an innocent question,_ ' Artemis muses. _'I wonder why he is uncomfortable with the subject of his identity or his partner.'_

"She is a childhood friend, if I ever had a childhood. Alex is now in the hands of Opal Koboi. Very dangerous. Oh and by the way? Butler's downstairs. I told him everything I'm telling you now." Erebus fiddles with his lightning-bolt necklace, and heads out the door. The couple follows him until they see he's going to the driveway.

He then threw the necklace at the empty driveway and after a flash-bang, there's a glowing blue-black muscle car in its place. "Ta!" said Erebus as he jumped into the vehicle and floored the accelerator. Another flash, and he was gone.

"I can never get used to this," said Holly. Artemis turned her so that she was facing him, and wrapped his arms around her. "But this I could get used to." She completed.

Butler appeared in the doorway and said, "Shouldn't you two make out in the bedroom?" Both Artemis and Holly blushed so hard that Julius would've been proud.

Suddenly, _another_ muscle car appeared in the driveway, glowing white. The door opened to reveal a girl with the same clothes as Erebus, only they were white. Her eyes were pitch black as she crossed to open the shotgun door to reveal the face of Opal Koboi smiling maliciously. "Oh look, it's Artemis Fowl back from the dead! Let's fix that, shall we, my dear Alex?" she said, addressing the girl. Alex pulls literally outta nowhere a glowing staff, then smashes it into the ground, causing a power surge.

Artemis paled (further) and said, "The Staff of Chaos?" before being knocked back by the surge and blacking out for the second time that day.

Cliffie again! I'm sorry that it's so short. Next time, I'll lengthen the chapters, capisce? Review please! Or I'll send Opal Koboi and Alex after you! *Alex's car appears outta nowhere outside your house*


	3. 214 Special: All Is Fair In Love And War

[A/N start]

Waddup boys and girls! Lol no, this is not Kwebbelkop's Weak Links diss track. Sorry that I wasn't able to update yesterday, I was busy catching up on The Flash. Excuse aside, this is the one and only, _Artemis Fowl: The Staff Of Chaos_! I'm so sorry that the past daily updates have been so short.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in the Artemis Fowl Series, Eoin Colfer does. The only stuff I own is the plot (partly) and any OCs.

Font legend:

Regular stuff (obviously)

 _Thoughts/flashbacks/annoying inner voice/exaggeration of words_

 **Setting information**

This, my fellow netizens, is my Valentine's gift to you all. May I present my _pièce de résistance_ , Chapter 3 of _Artemis Fowl and The Staff Of Chaos: All Is Fair In Love And War._

[A/N end]

 _Artemis Fowl woke from a sleep haunted by nightmares. In his dreams, strange, red-eyed creatures_ _had ripped open his chest with scimitar tusks and dined on his heart._ _He sat up in an undersized cot,_ _both hands flying to his chest. His shirt was caked with dried blood, but there was no wound._

 _Artemis took several deep shuddering breaths, pumping oxygen through his brain._ _Assess the situation, Butler always told him._ _If you find yourself in unfamiliar territory, become familiar with it before opening your mouth. Ten_ _seconds of observation could save your life._

\- excerpt from _Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception_

 _Artemis Fowl and The Staff Of Chaos: A Valentine Special Chapter_

Chapter 3: All Is Fair In Love And War

 **Haven City**

Foaly had just hacked into the Fowl Manor security cameras (again) and found that Opal Koboi was in control of a powerful girl named Alex, who wielded the Staff of Chaos, and had kidnapped Artemis and Holly. He was about to report this to Commander Kelp when Erebus, discharging static electricity into the nearest conductors, skidded to a stop into the Operations Booth. "You saw 'em, Foaly?" he asked immediately.

The technical consultant nodded, not ready for words. "Erebus. Pleased to meet you, sir." The teen extended a hand towards the centaur. He shook it tentatively, as if they held electric charges, which was not a challenge if Erebus decided to do so. Fortunately, he did not. Foaly started babbling. "I-uh gotta report this, uhm, situationwehavesobye!" Foaly literally galloped out the Ops Booth. Erebus scratched his head, wondering why the centaur seemed in a hurry and/or scared.

 **Unknown location**

Artemis woke up first, being the heavier one between the two. He looked around in the dark and barely saw the sleeping form of Holly beside him on a mat. He shook her shoulder roughly to wake her up. "Five more minutes, mom." She mumbled groggily. "Holly! It's me, Artemis." Artemis said.

"Five more minutes, Arty." Artemis nearly face-palmed then. But no self-respecting genius would be caught red-handed doing a face-palm. He decided to let her sleep and find more valuable ways to use his time. He almost missed the telltale blinking of a security camera in the corner, but being observant was one of the many reasons he was still alive. He reached up and found that the camera was connected by a thick fiber optic cable.

He pulled the cable, and sure enough, the hole was empty. It was too small for him to crawl into, though. He looked and saw that Holly was slowly starting to wake up. "Holly, I think have an idea on how to get us out of here."

 **Fowl Manor**

Butler was livid. He had let Artemis be kidnapped from under his nose. Foaly didn't blame him, he was knocked unconscious during the power surge. But that didn't stop him from blaming himself. As soon as word had gotten to Foaly, he asked permission from Commander Kelp to follow Retrieval One in the tech shuttle and set up shop in Fowl Manor.

The commander agreed, knowing that even though the centaur would never admit it, Artemis had better tech than him. Artemis' parents and the twins were out, tilling the Fowl farms. The former bodyguard had not informed them yet, but he suspected that Myles would figure it out the second he came into the house. Now that the whole Fowl family was in the fairy loop, the crippled LEP took the extra mile to make sure that the Fowls would not accidentally slip.

"Old friend, what can we do for Artemis?" Butler asked the centaur in the room. "This is Opal from the future we're talking about, right?" the massive human nodded. "So there are two ways that we can do this. First-" Foaly squeals like a little girl when a blue-black streak enters the study. Around the room, the Retrieval squad targeted the discharging form of Erebus and fired simultaneously. The next thing Foaly saw was a blur, but being experienced soldiers, Butler and Retrieval One saw things a little differently.

Erebus simply activated his aura of darkness, and soon the charges were dissipated like so much smoke. Butler coughed violently, his Kevlar-interwoven skin restricting his lungs. Erebus then clicks his fingers, and just like that, the smoke disappears. He shoots a death glare at Commander Kelp. "Never do that again, Kelp." Trouble nearly shuddered at the glare he ways given. Retrieval was not as brave, though. Captain Grub Kelp started bawling his eyes out. Trouble shot him a glare almost rivalling Erebus'.

"I know where Opal and Alex are." said Erebus. "You do?" everybody else in the room asks. "Yup. And I can also beat Opal. She's the real danger, not Alex. She does not know how to control Alex's powers, and Alex's also fighting back against Opal's control over her." "So all you need is a distraction for Alex?" Butler questioned, ever the soldier. "I'll give you guys the whole plan."

 **Unknown location**

"Are you sure this is safe, mud boy?" Holly's voiced echoed back through the hole. "Seventy-one percent sure, Holly. This is the only way I can see that we can get out of here. That hole should lead to an-" "Operations room? With Koboi and Aliss, what's her name?" "Yes, Holly, an operations room. And her name is Alex, remember Erebus telling us?" "They're leaving, Arty. what do I do now?" Holly whispered, her echoing voice sounding ethereal. "Go into the room and look for a monitor with a control panel."

Holly scrambled to her feet and did as she was told. "Got it. Now which button do I press?" Artemis responded quickly, time was of the essence. Five minutes later, Holly had figured out their coordinates and successfully sent them to Foaly, and had hidden any traces of doing so, when she heard voices down the hallway. "D'Arvit," Holly swore silently. She made a run for the hole, and crawled back to the cell. Artemis then re-inserted the fiber optic cable.

"Someone has tampered with the cell camera! Alex, go on and see what you can do to fix it." Opal screeched. Some things never change." Artemis muttered to Holly. She laughed at that. Suddenly the camera's light started blinking. "We're back on camera, Arty. What do we do now?" Holly whispered. "Now we wait." Artemis whispered back.

 **Fowl Manor**

Foaly's handheld computer beeped. "That's probably the coordinates. Artemis is smart, figuring out how to send that message unnoticed." Erebus said. "Oh really, their co-ords? l seriously doubt-" Foaly's eyes widened as the message from Holly was displayed on his v-goggles. Retreival had their v-goggles on too, unfortunately for him. The study was filled with laughter.

"You must be losing your touch, Foaly." said the grinning face of Commander Kelp. Foaly's cool went right out the window then. "SHUT IT! I can easily blow up the lot of you with the touch of a button, and I am seriously considering pressing it!" Foaly screamed. All but Erebus stopped laughing.

"And I can resurrect them as easily as you can blow them up. And you must be really mad, thinking of blowing up the most technologically advanced and expensive suits of the LEP, which I should say they were made by you." Erebus grinned at Foaly as the centaur paled at the thought of blowing up the expensive suits. He would be fired because of blowing up such expensive suits, and he would be imprisoned for killing the elite Retrieval One just because he couldn't keep his cool. The cons outweighed the pros.

Foaly had run the coordinates through the GPS, only to find that they were in space. "I have a challenge, Erebus. How do you transport an entire elite LEPRetrieval squad to the Triangulum galaxy, which is 2.723 million light-years away, without them dying of asphyxiation?"

Erebus didn't even look up from his book when he said, "That's not a challenge, Foaly. My car, the Pulse of Energy, can go into space without any problem, it's bigger on the inside, faster than time itself, connected to my consciousness, and it has suits for people of all sizes and environments." Foaly's eyes bulged as he asked, "How do I get a car like that?" Erebus shrugged. "You can't. There are only fourteen of those in the multiverse, and they're all reserved. Only two are in use, though." "Who owns them, lightning boy?" Foaly demands.

"I do." Erebus answered.

 **NGC 604, Triangulum Galaxy**

Opal Koboi was in a spacecraft separate from the containment chamber that Artemis and Holly were in. She watched the forces of nature create stars through a special viewing glass. "Alex?" The girl in question appeared with a flash of white light. "Please disable the shock-inhibiting shields of the Hartemis containment chamber." Alex disappeared promptly. ' _Hartemis_ ' Opal giggled. _'I ship it like FedEx.'_

Artemis was woken by a violent rumble and the rocking of the cell. "Artemis, what's happening?" Holly asked. "What are the coordinates, Holly?" Artemis asked. "30 47' 41.8", why?" Holly recited. Artemis paled (again) and said, "NGC 604." "What?" asked Holly, not understanding anything. "We're 2.72 million light-years away from earth near a nebula in one of the largest local galaxies." "WHAT?" Holly screamed. "And Opal probably turned off the shock inhibitors. Lucky us."

"What do we do now, Arty?" Holly asked as she curled up into a ball like a small child. Artemis stared at his free hand and a mini-tornado of violet sparks starts to form. He focuses on gathering them, morphs it into a ball and hurls it at one of the walls.

 **The Milky Way and a little to the right**

Retrieval One and Butler had suited up in the Pulse's dressing room. "ETA to NGC 604 is seven minutes. Be ready, boys!" Erebus said. "I'll be point. Alex could be waiting anywhere." the teen stated. Not that anyone would argue. "Foaly, you hold the fort. Be our all-seeing eye, like always." "Yes sir!" said Foaly firing up the Pulse's advanced sensors. The centaur whistled. "Sweet tech!"

 **NGC 604**

"Alex, we have some visitors. Show them some hospitality, shall you?" Opal said as the craft's sensors alerted a rapidly approaching source of infinite power- the Pulse.

The wall shattered like glass. Artemis stared at his hand like it was radioactive, which it most probably was. Holly stared at it too. "How?" she asked. "Erebus threw a lightning bolt at you right? You crashed into me. It also felt like I had been shocked. some of the energy from the bolt must have mixed with your magic, and now it flows through my veins." "Wow." Holly said, not believing that her boyfriend had magic. "Let's test it, shall we?" she almost purred. Their lips met, and a flash of green light knocked Artemis through the hole in the wall.

He stopped right at Alex's feet. "Uh, hello?" he said feebly. "Master of the multiverse, I am here to prevent you from escaping." Artemis' head reeled. ' _Master of the multiverse?'_ Alex summoned the Staff of Chaos and raised it, only to stop mid-way. Her eyes were flickering from black to light blue. Soon they stabilized to a sapphire blue. "Artemis... Fowl?" she asked weakly before collapsing. The Staff of Chaos disappeared.

Opal was livid. Alex had broken her control over her. The Pulse was approaching, and fast. Artemis and Holly had escaped. "Next time, master of darkness." She punched in a command into the control panel, and a deep hum reverberated throughout the craft as the Staff of Chaos' power coursed through the wires.

* * *

Cliffhanger again. Don't say I didn't warn you. And that, my friends, is the Valentine's special of _Artemis Fowl: The Staff Of Chaos_.


End file.
